


Morning glory

by CosMoe



Series: OT6 [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Ruff and Tuff wake up, Hiccup in between them. Although they know to should not even think about it, they want each other so badly. Good, that Hiccup is there to help out.Inspired by Ashleybenlove's OT6
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston, twins - Relationship
Series: OT6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Morning glory

The gang had fallen asleep around the fireplace the night before.  
It has been a night full of kisses, sex and love.  
At some point the sex turned into cuddles and cuddled up to each other they all fell asleep.  
Tuff woke up and rose his head slightly. On his right lied Hiccup, right behind Hiccup lied the love of his life.  
Her hand rested on Hiccup´s shoulder.  
He recognized her slender fingers, the reddish knuckles, strong, yet so soft and tender.  
Tuff took her hand and kissed every fingertip.

Ruff woke up as someone kissed her fingers. Was it Hiccup, to whom she had snuggled up last night?  
No, it was the one behind Hiccup. It was her brother.  
She rose her head and they took a long and intense look in each others eyes.  
Both wanted it. So badly.  
But they knew they shouldn´t.  
Tuff brushed his fingers along Ruff´s arm, feeling electrified.  
Ruff reached over Hiccup to touch Tuff´s lips. He sucked her fingers softly and felt his dick harden. A quiet moan came up his throat.  
His twin tossed back her head, revealing her neck and grabbed her left nipple with her left hand.  
Tuff pressed his groin against Hiccup`s butt.  
Ruff pushed her hips against Hiccup´s hips.  
Hiccup wasn´t awake yet, but aware enough to realize, that there was something going on.  
Tuff shoved his very much erected penis against his bumcrack, slowly increasing speed.  
From the front Ruff tried to navigate his own morning glory into her moist cunt, while she rubbed her breasts over his chest and embraced his waist with her legs.  
Not the worst way to wake up.  
Hiccup decided to help Ruff and got grip of his cock, which he thrusted into Ruff´s soft flesh.  
She moaned loudly and yanked over him to dig her nails into Tuff´s arm.  
Tuff growled deeply and felt precum dripping off his dick´s head.  
For a moment he held on and spread it on his shaft, just to tenderly introduce his dick into Hiccup´s ass.  
Hiccup breathed in sharply, but he relaxed immidiately, as Tuff nudged his prostate with his dick.  
The twins rocked Hiccup in a very pleasant rhythm, Tuff pushed forward, as Ruff pulled back and as she shoved her hips forward Tuff backed up.  
Tuff clung to Hiccup´s arms and clenched his hands around them, just to keep himself from touching Ruffnut´s tits.  
He glanced over to her beautiful face, blue eyes seeking his own grey ones.  
What would he have done to kiss her!  
Ruff took her right hand and brought it up to Tuff´s neck, then she squeezed softly, knowing very well, that it was a total turn on for her brother to be choked.  
Tuff immidiately sped up thrusting into Hiccup and felt all high and dizzy.  
He kissed Hiccup´s neck and caressed his chest, then tweaked his nipples.  
Hiccup knew he was kind of means for the purpose, but it didn´t bother him right now.  
He had noticed the tension between the twins in the past and could imagine how difficult it had to be for them watching each other having sex with each of the riders except of the two of them, at last.  
Both were beautiful, sexy and very talented in sex.  
Hiccup wouldn´t judge them, if they left out the patty from the Thorston sandwich one day.  
Both twins seemed to be near their climaxes and crossed their fingers with each other, clenching the hands to fists.  
Ruffnut kissed Hiccup passionately and sucked his bottom lip.  
Tuff bit Hiccup´s neck from behind and sucked so strong he made him a hickey.  
With every shove Hiccup felt his own orgasm come closer and he groaned, grabbed into Ruff´s hair to hold on to something.  
He wanted to grab her breast instead, but for some reason he decided to lie down as flat as he could, so that Tuff could see Ruff over his chest.  
Both blushed into a deep red, as they never had looked each other right into the face while having sex or jerking off.  
Tuff´s heart pounded against his ribcage and he realized, how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.  
Ruff couldn´t help staring at Tuff´s face. He looked so young, so full of power and lust.  
Both rocked their hips in desperation.  
And right then Tuff started to pant hard and got goose bumps on his arms and chest, a clear sign for him cumming.  
He groaned throaty and shivered, his dick twitched uncontrollably inside Hiccup´s lovely tight butt.  
His eyes were locked to Ruff´s and she climaxed shortly after him, biting her lips, avoiding making too much noise.  
Both, Ruff and Tuff had forgotten about Hiccup, who felt a bit amused but also abused.  
Luckily his own orgasm came right after Ruff´s cunt throbbed wildly.  
Ruff was the first to start kissing Hiccup softly and full of love, then Tuff joined her, nudging his tongue against Hiccup´s lips.  
That, Hiccup thought, is a nice compensation for being their little replacement for what they really wanted.  
As Tuffnut´s penis became flaccid his semen ran out of Hiccup, while Hiccup´s load made its´way out of Ruffnut.  
Tuff yanked over his head and grabbed his tunic, which he used to clean Hiccup´s sweet bum.  
Then he handed his tunic to Ruffnut, who sniffed at the fabric and made a disgusted noise, before she reached down to wipe her pussy.  
After that she tossed Tuff´s tunic into his face.  
Hiccup couldn´t help but giggle at Ruff´s reaction, for what he earned a slight slap on his arm and a long kiss, before Ruff snuggled up to his chest and let a deep sigh escape her softly smiling lips.  
Tuff thousled Hiccup´s hair and kissed his neck, leaning his forehead against his cheek.

Yes, Hiccup knew, this wasn´t about him, but he felt loved nevertheless.  
He would have a talk to both later, but for now he wanted to enjoy the warmth, the closeness, the smell of sex.  
Cuddled up to each other they fell asleep again without no one else having noticed about this little threesome.


End file.
